


【Banana Fish】Travel《下》（A英）

by bm5abc



Category: A英, Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), 戰慄殺機
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm5abc/pseuds/bm5abc
Summary: #OOC有！！卡了很久的肉肉233333





	【Banana Fish】Travel《下》（A英）

「亚修……？」英二睁开眼，看见亚修如此柔和的表情有些呆了，现在的亚修，看起来就像真的天使一样。

饭店略显昏黄的光打在对方漂亮的金发，看起来像是为对方渡了一层柔光，英二忍不住张手环住对方的脖子，半眯着的眸还带着睡意，上扬的嘴角让他看起来更加稚气了。

「吵醒你了？」亚修将英二抱在怀里，见对方摇头，他才接着说，「你先去洗澡吧。」

英二揉揉自己的眼睛，接过亚修递过来的衣物和毛巾，摇摇晃晃的走进浴室，亚修看着对方这幅模样，有点担心对方是不是会在浴室里跌倒。

过没多久，英二洗好出来了。身上的皮肤因为热气的关系还带着一点红，他拿着毛巾正擦着自己的头发，明明这样子亚修早已看了无数次，内心却还是有些骚动。

亚修装作什么都没有的移开视线，抓起毛巾就走进浴室。他在浴室里用手捂着脸，看着略有反应的下半身感到无奈，明明一开始都不会这样的。

得了，现在只能先冲冷水压一压了。

亚修打开莲蓬头，冰凉的水在他精瘦结实的身上，顺着肌肉的曲线缓缓留下，最后顺着小腿肌流到地上，他把额上的浏海往后梳，眯着眼任由水拍打在他的身上，感受着身上的高温缓缓散去。

洗好之后，他随意的将毛巾围在自己的腰间，头发还滴着水就走了出去，英二一看见亚修这副模样，忍不住又开口念了几句，嘴里唠唠叨叨着老妈子似的叮咛，手很自然的替对方擦着头发。

由于身高的关系，英二让亚修坐在床缘，自己则跪在床上替对方擦头发。

「都跟你说多少次了，洗完澡要擦头发，不然会感冒的。」

「这不是有哥哥帮我嘛。」亚修略扬的尾音，带着丝丝撒娇的意味在，英二完全无法抵抗对方这种撒娇，只能无奈的被对方吃得死死的。

头发弄干之后，英二把毛巾丢进浴室的浴缸，刚走出来就被亚修一把扯进怀里，英二整张脸撞在对方的胸膛上，耳根忍不住红了起来。

亚修的手搂着英二的腰，用沙哑的嗓音问，「英二，可以吗？」

其实英二早就料到会有这个情况，毕竟就连他自己，不能否认的……也有一点小小的期待。

他轻点点头，主动勾住亚修的脖子，轻吻了上去，亚修被英二的动作弄得一愣，随即反应过来，抱着英二倒在床上，手探进裤子里抚上对方的下身，熟捻的搓揉着，让英二发出舒服的低吟。

虽然他对于这种事情感到厌恶，但如果是眼前这个人，貌似就变成了一种值得享受的事情，让他忍不住的一再索求。

英二拉开了亚修胯下的毛巾，缓缓替对方套弄着，手里的温度以及尺寸让他感到阵阵心惊，真不晓得这种尺寸到底是怎么放进他的体内的。

亚修看英二似乎走了神，挑起对方的下颚给了对方一个火辣辣的法式热吻，嘴角扬起一个性感的弧度，故意将接吻的声音放到最大，待松开时，看着对方通红的脸已经略肿的唇，他舔舔嘴道，「哥哥的味道真好呢。」

他伸手在一旁的柜子里拿出准备好的润滑剂和保险套，打开润滑替对方抹了上去，细心的开拓着，他知道没有弄好的话会很痛，他可舍不得英二受伤。

修长的手指在甬道里进进出出，上头沾满了黏稠的液体，亚修的食指和中指在里头撑开、搅动，惹得英二不断发出细碎的喘息。

在亚修有些坏心眼的开拓过程中，英二温暖的褐色双眼染上了情欲的水雾，但他迟迟拉不下脸要求对方。亚修本想逗到对方主动说出口，但自己的下身涨得发疼，还是等之后吧。

亚修抽出自己的手指，扶着那昂扬一点一点进入英二的体内。

体内被缓缓撑开的感觉让英二非常难受，手在亚修白皙的背上留下抓痕，看起来有些触目惊心，但亚修并不在意，等全部没入英二的体内才松了口气。

「还好吗，英二？」亚修抚过英二沾了汗水的浏海。英二低低的应了对方一声，有些不好意思的跟对方说可以了。

一想到对方在自己的体内，他就感到幸福。虽然一开始很不舒服，但被填满的满足感很快的蔓延至全身，后庭忍不住的收缩，惹得亚修低哼一声。

亚修不满的扣住英二的腰，对方体内实在是太舒服了，刚刚那一夹还得他差点缴械投降。他大力的往对方体内一顶，听见对方变了调的惊呼，扬起一个浅浅的笑，开始寻找对方体内的点。

「等、啊……亚修……哈啊、呃嗯……」英二没料到对方会这么突然的就动了起来，完全没给他喘息的时间，就这么动了起来。

他的腿夹住对方的腰，脸涨得通红，他清楚的听到自己的呻吟声，甜腻的几乎不像是他自己。

突然一阵触电般的快感蔓延至全身，让他脑袋一麻，身体不自觉的绷紧。亚修察觉到他的反应，知道自己找到那个点了，便全心全意的撞击着那处敏感点。

「哈啊、啊……亚修……慢、啊啊……」英二被顶的话都说不完全，偏偏亚修还故意曲解对方的意思，挑起眉道，「喔？哥哥嫌我太慢了？」

说完也不等英二回答，直接加快了抽插的速度，亚修用手帮对方套弄着，过于熟练的技巧让对方得到莫大的快感，在前后夹击之下，英二先去了第一次。

白浊的液体沾满了他的手，他停了下来，色气的舔了自己的手，将对方的体液一点一点舔去，英二回过神想要阻止亚修时，已经为时已晚。

亚修低头再度吻上英二的唇，舌头缠上对方的，硬是勾着对方配合自己在彼此的口中翻搅，英二感觉到丝丝的腥味，他知道那个味道是什么，毕竟是自己身上的东西。

再一次被吻到失神的英二不再去思考一些无关紧要的问题，亚修趁着对方不注意，再度动起了腰，对方还很敏感的身子大力一颤，几乎无法控制的呻吟出声。

亚修知道英二的不好意思，在对方咬住自己下唇之前，把手指塞进对方嘴里，还很有兴致的捏着舌头玩。

英二自然不可能咬亚修的手指，只能放任自己发出那些羞耻的声音。亚修的嘴也不闲着，在英二的脖子留下一个个吻痕，轻咬住喉结，感受着那震动，随后顺着曲线下滑，来到了锁骨，最后是胸前那惹人注目的红色果实。

亚修张嘴咬住那挺立的红樱，用牙齿轻磨，甚至时不时吸吮着，啧啧的水声、肉体的碰撞声以及英二的喘息，回荡在整个房间，更添了丝淫靡。

在英二温暖的体内，亚修也到达了高潮边缘，他扣好对方的腰，开始猛烈的朝对方最敏感的一点冲撞着。

「啊、哈啊啊……呜嗯……啊……」来不及吞咽的口水自英二嘴角滑落，随着亚修射出来的同时，他同时又去了一次，过于强烈的快感使他脑袋一片空白，身体微微颤抖着。

亚修在英二体内温存了好一会，才把自己的下身抽了出来，将保险套打结扔进垃圾桶里。

他看着英二从高潮的余韵中回过神，又再度压了上去，「刚才很舒服，对吧。」

英二一直没有办法抵抗亚修可以释放出的荷尔蒙，尤其是在做完这种事情之后，亚修就是知道这点才会故意的来逗他。

「我们再多做一些快乐的运动吧。」

在英二的纵容以及亚修的不断索求下，最后英二是累到连胳膊都抬不起来，亚修拿干净的毛巾替两人擦干净之后，发现对方已经累到睡着了，就搂着英二睡觉去。

当英二张开眼睛，发现自己胸前是一堵肉色的墙，很快的就知道自己现在是在亚修怀里，对方裸睡是正常的，但他自己……

他一低头确认时，马上就后悔了。全身都布满着暧昧的痕迹，昨晚的画面片段直接在脑中播放，惹得他满脸通红。他这时非常庆幸亚修很难叫醒的毛病，因为这样自己就不会吵醒对方了。

然而英二并不知道，自己刚才的反应都入了某人的眼中，那人的碧色双眸中盈满温柔及宠溺，在对方注意到前就阖起双眼，嘴角微勾的模样让他看起来睡得十分香甜。

他这次，有好好的抓住光呢。


End file.
